The Steroid Secret
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Miles and Tris get steroids without realizing the dangers but when Owen finds out he makes them stop. Milligan brothers fluff with Maya, Miles and Chewy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: This came about after seeing Tris and Miles taking "steroids." The episode itself annoyed me so it came about. A big thank you to Halawen for your help in everything,

Zig's POV

It was after school and I had stayed late for detention, as I was walking out the door to go home I heard Tris calling my name.

"Hey Zig wait up I got to ask you something." I hear Tris as I stop and turn to see him catching up to me.

"What do you want Tris?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know you're doing the drug thing now I need steroids." Tris said quickly and sorta shocking me.

"What the hell do you need those for?" I questioned.

"They're for a friend. Come on Zig we used to be friends." Tris practically begs.

"Fine I can probably get some, meet me tomorrow before school." I told him.

"Will do." Tris said smiling and then walks away and I leave and make my way down to the ravine.

"Hey man what up?" Damon greeted me as I sat next to him when I got to the ravine.

"I need a hookup." I tell him getting straight to business.

"What you need?" He said questionably.

"Steroids by tomorrow." I tell him leaning back some.

"No problem, my cousin can get us some. You good for the money?" Damon asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Cool come on," Damon says and I follow him.

We walked a little farther into the ravine and up ahead I seen a group of older guys sitting around drinking and doing drugs. We walked closer to them and I heard Damon say someone name.

"Yo Scott." Damon said getting one of the guys who must be his cousin's attention who stands and greets each other with a handshake.

"What up Damon?" He asked looking at the both of us with his hazed over eyes from the drinking and drugs I guess.

"This is my friend Zig he needs a hookup by tomorrow.'" Damon starts explaining.

"What you need I might got some in the bag now." Scott asked.

"Steroids about a month's worth." I gruff out.

After saying that Scott made his way back to his friends and I see him pick up a bag and start going through it pulling out all sorts of pills and drugs related items until he found something and made his way back to us.

"You got money?" Scott asked glaring sorta now at me.

"Yeah how much you need." I asked digging into my pocket for my wallet.

"Originally it cost you 300 but since you're a friend of my favorite cousin I give you a deal of 150." He said.

"Look I only have 75 but I can get my friend to pay with the rest tomorrow, you can trust me we got a deal." I asked holding out the 75 dollars.

"You better have it by tomorrow." Was all Scott said throwing me the pills and I hand the money before we all turn to leave in different directions.

"You think your friend will pay you." Damon asked as we stop at the end of the ravine to leave.

"He will since he was all but begging me to get them for him by tomorrow." I tell him before leaving and heading home.

As I walked home I pulled out my phone and clicked Tris name on my contact and shot him a quick message.

Got them, bring 200 bucks with you tomorrow to get them.

It took only maybe 5 steps closer to my house when a message back came through.

Tris: Will do. Thanks.

Tris POV

I would start with Tris getting to the school. Something like:

I approached the courtyard and saw Zig sitting on a picnic table. He hopped down when he saw me and took a bag from his backpack.

"You have my money?" He questions.

"Yeah right here." I tell him digging in my pocket and handing him the money.

"Here, there's a month worth of the stuff but there's one thing." Zig said handing me the pills.

"What is it?" I ask shoving the pills into my backpack quickly so no one would see them,

"You have to make up a lie on how you got them, you can't let anyone know how you really got them understand." Zig said a little scary to me.

"Understand." I said quickly and with that we went our separate ways.

I went in the school sitting in the memorial garden, watching the front door and waiting for Miles to show up. It wasn't too long before I saw him. I left the memorial garden and grab his arm pulling him away from any prying ears.

"I got the stuff," I whisper.

"Tris you came through, come on let's go to the weight room." Miles says and we walk to the weight room.

"How did you get them?" Miles asked as we entered the weight room and saw a few guys who were on the team and nodded to them before making our way to our lockers in the back corner.

"I got them from my brother, guess he is good for something." I said sarcastically and hoping he believed the lie.

"Well let's give it a go, a hope a start in getting to the starting position." Miles says grabbing the stuff out of my hand as he opens the bottle and grabs one and hands it to me and grabs one for himself just as a kid from the team enters the room as we pop them in our mouths and drain it down with some water.

"What you guys got?" A Junior I believe who's on the team asked walking over to us.

"Just a little something Tris brother hooked us up with to boost our energy and performance on the floor." Miles asked slapping my back playfully as I sorta play along a smirk.

"Can I have one?" He asked and Miles gives him one and we head out to the workout room to get a quick workout before class starts along with the steroids trying to kick in.

Maya's POV

"Have you noticed in the past week the way Miles and Tris gave been acting lately?" Chewy asked as we sat in on our friend's basketball practice.

"Yeah lately they've been more quick tempered and I've seen them getting aggressive to." I say just as Tris fouls out Dallas and give a smirk or something and high five Miles as they get back in the game.

"Maybe we can talk to them after practice and find out what's been going on." Chewy said as some of the guys started going nuts over a messily basket going in.

"Yeah and if that don't work ill just make a little phone call to Tris' brother, he's usually able to weasel stuff out of Tris in a heartbeat." I said looking worried at both Miles and Tris as practice continued on.

Practice was over 45 minutes later and we waited for Tris and Miles to come out of the locker rooms and they were still acting crazy and all as they walked up to us.

"We need to talk you two. What's up with you two, you've been acting like cavemen for the last week?" Chewy asked as we stood and greeted them.

"It's just the competition of practice, don't worry." Miles says with a charming smile.

"Let's go work on our Civics project at my house," Tris offers.

I look at Chewy and he shrugs so we all go to Tris' house. He lives close to school and no one else is home because his parents are at work and Owen is away at college. We all sit on the sofa and start working on our portions.

"Hey Tris do you have the project notes?" I ask.

"Yeah in my backpack somewhere," he says.

I get up and grab his backpack from the sofa and begin looking through it when I find a bag of little white pills.

"It's nothing," Tris says.

"Tris they're little white pills in an unmarked bag, obviously they're something." I counter.

"We just needed something to boost us for practice so we can show coach what we can do. Tris got them for us and we shred them with a few of the other guys." Miles tells me.

"Wait are these steroids and you've been dealing them Tris!" I exclaim.

"JUST BUTT OUT MAYA!" Tris yells grabbing the pills and then shoves me back and I try and catch myself as I fell to the floor and I held my left wrist in pain.

"Dude what the hell your problem, first you decided to do drugs now you're hurting one of your best fiends!" Chewy yells at Tris as he helps me stand.

Instead of saying something all Tris did was shrug his shoulders like it was nothing and then grabbed his stuff and he and Miles made their way upstairs like what just happened was nothing.

"What should we do now?" I ask in pain as my wrist starts to throb.

"Well first were going to go to the hospital to get your writs check out since I heard a pop when you tried to catch yourself, then maybe call Tris brother like you said if it didn't go as planned." Chewy said as I tried to deny going to the hospital but decided it was better to anyway.

"I'll call him after I get checked out besides the hospitals like 15 minutes away." I said and Chewy grabbed both our bags since I was holding my hurt one in my ok arm and we made our way out of the house and on our way to the hospital.

We reached the hospital and quickly shown a room and had me fill paperwork out and handed back to the nurse who did all the vitals and all and check a little on my wrist.

"Do you know since your underage even if you showed up on your own you need to be discharged by someone who's 18." The nurse explained looking over my paperwork.

"But my parents are out of town." I tell her quickly but got an idea on who could discharge me. "But I can get someone."

With that the nurse said the Dr. should be in to see me in about 20 minutes and then left the room closing the door behind her.

"Can you hand me the phone. I think it's time to make the call." I ask holding out my good hand.

"Didn't Tris say that his brother lives like two hours away?" Chewy asked getting my phone out of the side pocket of my backpack and handed it to me.

"Well the nurse said it about 20 minutes before a Dr. came and you don't know Owen driving skills he can make a 2 hour trip into an hour and 30 minutes." I said and went through my contacts until I reached Owen s name and hit call and put the phone to my ear.

"What's up Maya?" I heard Owen answer on the other end.

"I'm at the hospital and my families out of town and I need someone who's 18 to come and sign me out." I reply back.

"Why are you in the hospital? What happened?" Owen started getting louder and worried.

"It's a long story and it'll be easier to explain in person so can you come please." I ask going quiet at the end and plus with the pain roaring in my wrist.

"I'll be there in an hour tops." Owen says sternly then hangs up before I can talk back.

"Oh boy." I said hanging up.

"What wring why didn't you tell him?" Chewy asked from his seat with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's see he just said he'd be here in an hour not two or not even an hour and a half, he already wanting to drive like a crazy person I didn't want to tell him his brothers doing steroids and make him drive worse." I explain.

"Understandable." Was all I got back with a nod.

Instead of waiting 20 minutes for the Dr. it took 45 minutes for him to come to the room.

"The smallest bone in your wrist was fractured. You'll have to wear a brace on it for a few weeks and keep it in a sling to keep from using it." The Dr. explained showing the x-ray 10 minutes to Chewy and I.

Owen POV

"Hi how can I help you today?" The lady at the desk greeted me as I stopped at the Emergency counter to look for directions to Maya's room and to find out what the hell been going on since I've been gone.

"Yeah I would like to know what room Maya Matlin is in please?" I ask pulling the old smooth charm on her.

"Room 115, just straight sown this hall and 4 door on your right." The nurse said pointing in the direction of the room.

With that I made my way down to the room and knocked on the close door until I hear a come in and saw a Dr. putting Maya in a sling who looks like was still in pain and in the corner I see another kid.

"Owen." Maya said noticing me and making the other two notice also.

"Who's he?" I asked nodding to the other kid.

"This is Chewy a friend, Chewy this is Owen." Maya introduced to us as we nod to each other then hear Maya yelp in pain as the Dr. finally finished fixing Maya up.

"Well Maya you are good to go I'll just go get the discharge papers and prescription." The Dr. said getting off the chair and leaves the room.

"I'm here now tell me what the fuck happened?" I said after the door clicked and I sit in the chair the Dr. was just in and look at both tenners.

"Tris and our friend Miles are doing steroids, we don't know where he got them..." Maya begins to explain and I interrupt her.

"What the hell is wrong with them don't they know how dangerous steroids are?! I need to have a talk with both of them and knock some sense into the two of them. Now how did your wrist get hurt?" I ask Maya.

"Well after their basketball practice we went to your house to do some homework and I asked Tris if he had some project notes since I forgot mine and when I opened his bag and looked inside it I found a bag pull of pills and both him and Miles basically acted like it was no harm to them." Maya started to explain what happen.

"That still doesn't explain how your wrist got hurt Maya?" I sked worried as Maya looked down at her lap. "Maya?" I ask again and lift her chin up to look at me.

"Tris got mad and pushed me and I landed wrong on my wrist. He was really mad, I've never seen Tris like that." Maya said scared.

"Both him and Miles in the last week have been like that but never shoved us or anything till today. They've been getting aggressive and basically barbaric to." Chewy said reminding me he was in the room.

"I'm not surprised, among other things steroids makes your temper soar" I remark getting more pissed by the minute at what the two idiots have been doing as the Dr finally came back into the room.

"Alright Maya you've fractured your wrist. The wrist is made up of lots of small bones and you have a hairline fracture along one of them. You'll be fine in a few weeks and until then we're going to have you wear a brace and put your arm in a sling to keep you from using that arm." The doctor tells her.

He fits Maya with a brace and then a sling, then gives her some pills for the pain and sets up a follow up appointment for Maya.

"Come on I'll take you all back to my house." I say when we're done.

I help Maya get down from the table and Chewy grabs both their bags and head out to the desk so I could sign the paperwork so she could leave. We got into my car with Maya in front and Chewy in the back and we made our way back to my house. I was too pissed still to try and talk on the car ride about what Tris and one of his friends were doing t there body.

I pulled into the driveway and saw that Tris and his friends were in the garage. I saw them look up and immediately Tris looked back down knowing that I was there he screwed.

We got out of the car, Chewy helped Maya get out and kept their bags in there and we made our way into the garage.

"What Maya you go get your boyfriend to come beat us up for you getting hurt." The cocky boy who apparently was Miles said standing up and wiping his face with a towel.

"Miles you're an idiot, so will you care to tell me where you got the pills from?" Chewy asked thankfully since I was too pissed to talk after I heard that question.

"It's not a big deal alright Tris got them for us alright nothing wrong with that." Miles said getting into Chewy face and I push him away.

"Where did he get them from?" I asked glaring at both f them.

"He said he got them from his brother alright, apparently he's good for something." Miles said throwing his arms up as I here both Maya and Chewy mutter something.

"I SURE AS HELL NEVER GAVE HIM STEROIDS!" I yelled making all of them jump.

"Huh?" Was all Miles said like he was confused.

"Miles this is Owen he's Tris brother not my boyfriend." Maya said annoyed at the guys apparent stupidly.

"Both of you in the house we need to talk now!" I said still pissed but not wanting to make a scene in front of noise neighbors.

They all walked in and I followed behind and sat down in the living room with Tris and Miles on the couch and the other two in the recliner as I stood glaring at the two dummies.

"Do you guys know how dangerous that stuff is?" I ask glaring down the two on the couch.

"There not that bad Owen." Tris said speaking for the first time since we showed up

"Not that bad? Tris people have had serious injuries from taking steroids, your tendons could snap, there's evidence that it leads to hair loss and shrinking testicles! It raises your blood pressure and makes you into an aggressive moron!" I said throwing my arms up getting pissed at my brother more and more.

"For example pushing me down," Maya speaks up holding her wrist.

"I'm sorry for pushing you down, I'll work on my aggression and the other stuff only happens if you've been taking it for a long time." Tris responds.

"No those side effects can happen after taking them once! It's dangerous Tris and its stupid! Do you really want me to pull up all the articles about pro athletes getting injured or sick from taking steroids, not to mention kicked off the team?" I exclaim.

"Okay I'll quit," Miles gives in.

"Yeah me too," Tris nods.

"Good, but I'm still gonna transfer schools so I can keep a better eye on you." I said then looked at Tris. "You have the pills still?" Tris nodded. "Give them to me now!" I said and Tris went into his bag and then handed me a baggy full of the shit.

"You guys want to come in for ice cream? I really am sorry for hurting you Maya," Tris apologized.

"I forgive you just stay away from that stuff," Maya says.

"Ice cream sounds good," Chewy remarks and we go inside.

"I'm going to get rid of these," I tell them when we're inside. I flush the pills down the toilet and when I go out to the kitchen they're all eating ice cream. I grab dad's laptop from his office and sit on the couch to figure out what I need to do to transfer schools.

"This workout regimen your brother has us on is brutal, but it is helping." I complain to Tris as we workout in his garage.

"Yeah I guess," Tris sighs.

"You guess? It's only been a week and I've built my biceps by almost an inch." I boast. Tris walks to his water bottle and I see him get a little bag of pills from behind a box on the shelf. "Tris what the hell are you doing I thought you were going to stop?!" I scold him.

"Its fine," he says and swallows the pill.

"It's not fine, I'm getting your brother." I tell him getting up.

"Don't I'm just taking them until after basketball season and I haven't had a bad reaction or felt anything." Tris argues. "Watch this," he says getting down a jump rope and starts jumping faster, then faster. He does 100 reps in about 3 minutes.

"Impressive," I respond.

"That's nothing watch this," Tris says going to the bench press even though he's still breathing hard. He puts another 50 pounds on the bar and lies down. He lifts the weights off and does a few reps, then all of a sudden he stops, he starts shaking and the weight drops onto his chest!

"Tris! Oh my god Tris!" I go over and try to get the weight off but it's too heavy and Tris is still shaking! "OWEN!" I yell for Tris' brother who is in the house.

He comes through the door a minute later and looks over. "Fuck Tristan!" Owen says running over and easily lifting the weight off. "Call an ambulance he's having some kind of seizure." Owen tells me as he starts looking over his brother.

I grab my phone and dial 911, Tris finally stops shaking as the operator answers. I tell them what happened and give them Tristan's address. They tell me the ambulance is on its way and ask me some questions but I can't answer all of them. When the ambulance finally gets there they whisk Tris away and I jump in Owen's car with him to go to the hospital. Owen hasn't said anything he's just driving as fast as the ambulance to get to the hospital. I get out my phone and call Maya and Chewy who happen to both be at his house working on a school project.

"Hey Miles," Chewy says.

"Tris had some sort of seizure he's being taken to the hospital by ambulance. I'm with Owen we're following in his car." I tell him.

"What? Is he okay?" Chewy questions.

"I have no idea, we were lifting weights and one of the weights fell on his chest." I reply.

"We're on our way, I'll get someone to take us down there." Chewy tells me and hangs up.

When the ambulance pulls up Tris is taken out and they run him in. Owen runs after them demanding to know what's going on with Tris but he gets stopped by a doctor and we're taken to a waiting room.

Maya and Tris arrived and sat with us while we waited to hear about Tris.

"He was still taking them," I tell them, "the steroids, he was still taking them."

"WHAT?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Owen yells.

"I just found out today, right before it happened." I reply just as a doctor comes in.

"Tristan had a seizure, does he have a history of seizures?" The doctor asks.

"No but he was taking steroids, he told me he was stopping but he didn't." Owen tells him.

"Thanks we'll need you to fill these out and we'll run a drug screen. You should call your parents too, if he was taking steroids and was doing physical activity it would explain the seizure. The increased heart rate along with increase in blood pressure and build up of hormones could easily have led to a seizure. The weight dropped on his chest breaking a rib, he's lucky it didn't puncture his lung." The doctor says handing Owen a bunch of forms and leaving the room.

"I have to call my parents," Owen says leaving the room and tossing the clipboard on a chair.

It was an hour before we saw the doctor again and by that time Owen's parent's had arrived. The doctor told us the steroids did cause Tris to have the seizure and Tris was lucky he didn't die. Tristan's parents went back to see him first and then the four of us were taken back to his room.

"I'm sorry." Tris said as we made our way into his room and Chewy and I went on one side of his bed and Maya and Owen on his other.

"Tris you could have died," Maya scolds but her voice has relief in it.

"I know," Tris sighs.

"You ever do something so stupid again I'm going to knock your head in myself. And I'm going to kill whoever sold you the drugs." Owen states.

"You and Maya kind od know the person." Tris told us all, looking mostly at Maya and Owen.

"Who?" Both Maya and Owen asked together, Owen a little more pissed.

"Zig." Was all Tris said.

"I always knew that kid was trouble, anyone who has the hots for Tori must have problems! Where does he hang out I'm gonna pound him?!" Owen asked.

"Same place you did in grade 10," Tris says.

"The ravine, I should have known. You stay in bed, you guys watch him." Owen says getting up.

"No way I'm going with you!" I say getting up.

"Come on then," Owen says waving his arm and I follow him out to his car.

We got in and he drove to what I guess is the ravine and parked outside a wooded area.

"You use to hang around here?" I ask following Owen through the woods and see random kids drinking, smoking making out and other stuff.

"I was in a bad place and hanging with the wrong kids in 10th grade but I grew out of it after I did something stupid to stay cool with the kid I hang out with." Owen said looking around I guess for the Zig group.

"What you do?" I ask in wonder as we walk farther into the ravine.

"Threw a kid through a door and broke the window on it." Owen said and then started walking faster in a direction.

I looked in the direction and caught up and I could see the Zig kid sitting around a fire with some guys.

"Hey Zig we need to talk to you," I call and he comes over.

"What do you want preppy." Zig said cold looking at us.

"Oh just to thank you for being an asshole and giving Tris steroids." Owen said then threw a punch that landed in Zig's eye.

Zig stumbles back and one of the other kids runs over at me, he tries to tackle me but I kick him and he goes down. Meanwhile Owen has Zig on the ground and his face is all bloody, I kick the other kid, I think his name is Damon, in the ribs and he goes down again. Damon tries to get up and throw a punch but I get a punch first. Owen punches Zigs face one more time, then gets up and kicks him in the side.

"If you, or any of you get near my brother or his friends again you won't be breathing understand me?" Owen announced to all the kids in the ravine.

The other kids nod but Zig decides to talk. "Tris came to me for the drugs."

"Then you should have been smart enough to tell him no. Next time you think about talking to or even looking at my brother or his friends remember this pain because next time it will be worse." Owen tells him, gives him one more kick and we leave the ravine to go back to the hospital.

We made our way back to the hospital and parked in the visitor's lot and made our way into Tris room. We walked in and saw them watching some show.

"Where you guys go?" Maya asked as she spotted us walking in.

"Let's just say Zig won't be bugging any of us anytime soon." I said sitting in the chair next to Maya.

"And if he does one of you better tell me." Owen said looking at the other three.

"Thanks Bro." Tris said.

"I told you I take care of it and I meant it." Owen said.


End file.
